Faberry I love you
by nayasriveras
Summary: I'm not good with summaries... so like yeah, hope you enjoy ;-;


"_I love you." These words. These three words were the only words that would come up to Quinn's mind in that moment. _

It was the last day of McKinley for the seniors of 2012. Everything was going to be different after this. The break ups, the fights, the make ups, all the little things that made high school, high school was going to end. Quinn looked around the choir room as she remembered the first day she set foot into it. She was popular, head of school, everyone would part like the red sea when she walked along the school halls, she was everything anyone ever wanted to be. Everything had gone by so quickly since then. She got pregnant, she lost almost everything she ever had; her parents, her boyfriend, her "best friends" everyone had turned their backs on her except for one small club. The glee club were the only people who had actually accepted her for who she was and who she is now. After a year of singing and dancing, Quinn knew she was in the right place. Ever since then she'd be gone through a roller coaster ride, there were ups and downs and all that stuff but at the end she was part of something that she never thought she would be, a **family**.

Quinn was in the bathroom touching up on her makeup. She had to look good on her last day of school. Everything had to be perfect.

"Hey."

Quinn turned around to see Rachel Berry. Someone who had been behind her no matter what. She was beautiful – mesmerising to say the least. Quinn had never known where she stood in her sexuality. She just knew that she was not 100% straight.

"Hey!" Quinn smiled shyly.

"I'm going to miss you... I'm going to hug you now." And with that Rachel gave Quinn her usual big hugs. Quinn couldn't do anything but to hug her back.

Quinn just started at Rachel. She couldn't believe all this was going to end. They were going to part their ways just like that. Rach was going to NYADA and Quinn was going to Yale. Who knows if they'll ever meet again?

Rachel stared at Quinn with suspicion in her eyes.

"What's wrong? You seem upset."

"Oh nothing, I just..." Quinn turned back around to face the mirror again

"What? Quinn, you can tell me." Rachel smiled weakly trying not to show the fact that she was worried.

"_I love you." _These words. These three words were the only words that would come up to Quinn's mind in that moment. Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes dreading what her answer would be.

"I love you too Quinn! I'm going to miss you and the entire glee club so mu-"

Quinn cut her off saying "No Rach, I mean it seriously. I _love _you."

Rachel just stood there silent. No words. Nothing.

"You're probably freaking out right now but I thought that I should tell you since it's the last day of school. And Rach, I don't want you to get married to Finn. You deserve much better than him, you deserve someone who loves you for who you are, for what you're going to become, you deserve me. Choose me over him Rachel. I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else. Please say that you love me so that I don't look like an idiot. Please."

"Quinn.. I.. I do love you, I swear. It's just I'm not into.. you know, girls.. I'm into boys. And I'm sorry but I am going to marry Finn. You know how much I love him, I think everyone does. I am so, so sorry Quinn, if you told me this before things may have been different but.."

"But I didn't.." Quinn said quietly. "You know what? This was so stupid of me. Just forget I even said anything, forget we even had this conversation. And if it means that much to you, getting married to Finn, I'll be there, supporting you." With that, Quinn left the girls room and headed to her next class.

It had been an hour or so since the bell went, a flustered and sweaty Rachel Berry entered the girls' locker room. She headed to her locker and pulled out her towel, then swiftly removed her clothes and wrapped her towel around herself.

Quinn watched the water trickle down Rachel's back. Most of it already steaming around her. She looked beautiful. The blonde slowly walked over to the shorter girl and gingerly started to caress her shoulders and placed small kisses along the length of her neck. The shorter girl shivered at the contact and turned around.

"Quinn?" Quinn made no reply, but instead moved a wet strand of hair from Rachel's cheek. She leaned in for a kiss and ended up pushing Rachel against the tiled shower wall. This kiss was intense and raw. Not even close to how Quinn was planning their first kiss to be. But it felt right. Rachel's hands were sliding up and down the back of Quinn's lace dress, looking for a zipper. They were both soaking wet by now. Quinn realised and quickly wriggled out of her dress, then threw her bra to the corner. Rachel was stunned. Quinn's body was everything she had imagined.

Rachel's alarm went off. Her hand immediately reached for her phone. After that dream, she knew that she had certain feelings for Quinn. She had to call her. She dialled her phone number but for some reason... for some stupid reason she couldn't. She wasn't ready yet. She'll call her at the right time.

The next day, Quinn was at her house getting into her bridesmaids dress when someone called her cell. It was Finn. She chose to ignore it since she decided that she disliked him because of the whole Rachel thing. After one missed call, he started calling again and again and again. Quinn still chose to ignore it. Then Santana called.

"What?!"

"Calm down Charlie Sheen, Finn told me to tell everyone that there's no wedding because he's going to put Rachel on a train to New York because otherwise 'she won't achieve her dreams' and blah blah blah."

"So there's no wedding?" Quinn couldn't help but smile at this thought.

"Did you not listen to a word I just said? No, there is no wedding."

"So Finn and Rachel aren't getting married..."

"If you're going to keep asking questions that you already know answers to, I'm just going to hang up."

"You're right. I'm sorry.. Which train station are do we have to be at?"

"The one where we always go to, I don't know the name I'm not some sort of mapmaker. Gotta go, be there at four. Love ya." Santana hung up the phone. She was probably busy getting her sweet lady kisses on with Brittany.

Quinn sat on her bed to take in the news. She was happy at the fact that Finn and Rachel were no longer getting married but she was sad sat the fact that Finn would be sending Rachel off to the big city all alone. In fact, she was furious. Why would you do that to someone? Why would you pretend you're going to marry them and just leave them to start a whole new journey all by themselves? Finn was the most stupid person to ever walk on this Earth. Quinn decided that she would to say bye to Rachel anyway. It had to be done one way or another.

Everyone was saying there little goodbyes to Rachel as she was bawling her eyes out. Quinn couldn't bear seeing her like this but she couldn't just leave and not say good bye. That would be wrong. When it was Quinn's turn, they just hugged. Hugged for what it seemed like forever. The only thing Quinn could say was "I'm going to miss you so much. And don't worry, I'll come and visit you as soon as possible. Just be yourself, don't listen to no crap. You got me?" Rachel couldn't help but giggle a little, "I'm going to miss you too Quinn. And if you don't come and visit me I will find you and kill you. Yeah?" Quinn nodded. She was doing her best holding back her tears; because she knew that, as soon as Rachel started NYADA, she would no longer be who she was and would probably not even remember her at the end of the year.

Rachel got on the train. This was it. She was gone. Just like that.

The end.

idk. i was bored.


End file.
